Por unas Revistas y la mente de Haruhi
by Darkas
Summary: A Haruhi se le a ocurrido una "gran" idea para la promocion de la brigada, en la cual los principales involucrados son Itsuki y Kyon ¿como acabara todo esto? ItsukixKyon, Lemon


Bueno aki aparesco yo (hace siglos ke no aparecia, al menos con mi cuenta) sinceramente hace bastante que no escribia (no me considero buena) y en realidad pretendia escribie un horoxren, mi pareja favorita XD) pero finalmente termine con un ItsukixKyon debido a ke ya estaba la idea y podia se one-short (si son muy largos los abandono... bueno a ki les dejo este fic pekeño...  
**  
****Pareja:Itsukixkyon  
Adevertencias: lemon o.O...**

**Por unas revistas y la mente de Haruhi.**

**Casi no recuerdo como fue que termine en esta situación con el bastardo de la sonrisa perfecta, yo debajo de él, con la camisa y corbata mal puesta mientras que él encima de mí acariciándome el pecho, sinceramente si alguien me hubiese dicho que acabaría así, me hubiese reído en su cara aunque no podemos olvidar el pequeño detalle de que el que este debajo de Itsuki es por causa de Haruhi y sus "brillantes" ideas para promocionar a la brigada.**

**Todo comenzó hace una semana cuando nos encontrábamos en el salón que utiliza la brigada el idiota sonriente, Yuki y yo, jugando como era costumbre algún juego de mesa, bueno Yuki no ella como siempre leía algún libro en silencio, cuando de pronto azotando la puerta, aun no entiendo como no puede entrar como la gente normal, Haruhi que venia muy feliz, cosa que era una mala señal, y detrás de ella Mikuru completamente sonrojada, la castaña fijo sus ojos maliciosos en Itsuki y yo, otra mala señal, mientras que con la poca delicadeza que la caracteriza lanzo nuestro juego muy lejos, cosa que lamente porque iba ganando, y nos dejo un montón de revistas frente a nosotros.**

**-¿Saben lo que es esto, no? –dijo aun mas sonriente, yo mire con recelo las revistas, si las traía Haruhi no era algo bueno, y sobre todo si en la portada de la gran mayoría de ellas habían dos tipos en plan amoroso- esto es lo que hará la brigada para atraer mas gente, sobre todo publico femenino –sinceramente no quiero saber que esta planeando, miro a Itsuki y él como siempre solo sonríe- bueno mas bien ustedes serán los protagonistas –como me lo temía- deberíamos hacer una sesión fotográfica y quizás algún video –mientras Haruhi alucinaba yo me lamentaba, sabia que contradecirla no llevaría a ningún lado pero aun así…-  
-me niego rotundamente a hacer algo así- como ya lo imaginaba Haruhi me dio una mirada severa, pero es que era completamente ridículo que me mandara a hacer algo así, mi dignidad estaba en juego y era aun peor porque seria con el idiota sonriente de Itsuki-  
- Jamás les pregunte si querían o no… simplemente lo harán- colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, señal de que no era un asunto a discutir.  
-yare yare…- dije mientras colocaba mi mano izquierda en mi frente, solo me quedaba la resignación, mientras que Itsuki lo aceptaba muy feliz, bueno este tipo nunca se queja o amarga o algo, así que no cuenta mucho-**

**Y así fue como a Haruhi se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de que para promocionar las actividades de la brigada, cosa que queda bastante en duda que tipo de actividades con una promoción como esta, incluir como los fanáticos llamaban "Yaoi", me entere de que es bastante famoso, no se que le encuentran de interesante ver a dos tíos mientras se besan, abrazan y ****pr****ácticamente se violan, la cosa es que aquí estaba yo, con la corbata mal puesta la camisa abierta tratando de colocar cara de estar disfrutando, porque la castaña me lo ordenaba y si no lo hacia la cosa se podía poner aun mas fea, Haruhi podía alterar la realidad a su beneficio y sinceramente no me quiero enterar como seria, mientras que el idiota sonriente se encuentra sentado a sobre mi cadera, con una mano en mi pecho y ponía la cara mas seria que le e visto a la vez que sensual, aunque es algo que en realidad no quiero pensar. Yuki en tanto nos ayudaba con la iluminación, porque además a Haruhi no se le ocurrió nada mejor que realizar esta "actividad" en el colegio, Mikuru solo nos miraba absolutamente sonrojada, yo no debía de estar en una situación muy diferente y Haruhi tomaba las fotografías mientras sonreía feliz por su obra.**

**Aunque a decir verdad esta es la segunda sesión de fotografía, la primera fue muy bien recibida, ****pr****ácticamente con el idiota sonriente somos la pareja oficial del colegio y cada vez que pueden algunos idiotas nos molestan y las chicas bueno nos miran sonrojadas o con miradas cómplices, Itsuki por supuesto solo les sonreía muy feliz y no le importaba en absoluto, claro el que soportaba era yo, mi identidad sexual completamente puesta en duda, así que la idea de conseguir novia durante la preparatoria fue completamente desechada. Bueno por la gran demanda de fotografías y la mente macabra de Haruhi, ella decidió hacer una nueva sesión, en realidad a lo que tengo mas temor es que quiera hacer alguna película, y si continuamos así lo mas seguro es que la haga.**

**-bueno ahora se tienen que besar- creo que la sonrisa de Haruhi supero los limites de maldad  
- ¿que? –Dije molesto- ¿no es suficiente con que ****pr****ácticamente me este violando? –le pregunte molesto y si iba a perder completamente mi dignidad al menos que sea luchando, aunque Haruhi no le gusto la idea-  
- ese "****pr****ácticamente" me molesta… anda bésense –contesto con el ceño fruncido- Itsuki besa Kyon de manera lenta –continuo ella con su plan- así la cámara tomara mejor la imagen – e Itsuki simplemente sonrío como siempre mientras asentía, esa es otra cosa que no entiendo.**

**¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que ir abajo? Digo Itsuki es del tipo que siempre sonríe y jamás se queja, esto también lo discutimos con Haruhi, bueno si se le puede llamar discutir por si le llevas la contraria a la castaña simplemente nos cambia la realidad y ya esta, pero ella me contesto que "tu tienes cara de uke e Itsuki es del tipo que te viola alegremente" y lo dio como tema terminado. Continuando con el momento el idiota sonriente se comenzó a acercar lentamente hacia mi, me sonroje aun mas si era posible, cuando ya podía sentir su respiración me aterre, no era el primer beso que daba pero si con el primer chico con el que me besaba, y si pensamos que tampoco me llegue a imaginar besando a uno, es lógico que sintiese algo de miedo, mire entonces los ojos de Itsuki, cosa que tampoco ayudo porque el idiota parecía disfrutarlo, hasta que sentí sus labios, a decir verdad no era desagradable la sensación, eran suaves y calidos, los movía sobre los míos y comencé lentamente a cerrar los ojos, sentí la mano del tipo con poderes paranormales sobre mi cara una caricia sencilla, y a lo lejos escuche a Haruhi decir algo como "no le cubras la cara idiota". Entonces deje de sentir su mano en mi rostro y fue bajando por mi cuello, mi pecho, hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, mientras me continuaba besando pero ahora dejando mi labios de lado y comenzó a mis mejillas y mi cuello, a la vez intentaba sacar mi cinturón, en ese momento me di cuenta, donde estaba y con quien y simplemente lo aparte. Mire hacia todos lados, me encontraba agitado, Haruhi me miraba orgullosa por el gran material que había conseguido, Asahina muy sonrojada e impresionada, Yuki me miraba como si nada e Itsuki me miraba son la misma sonrisa de siempre pero se le notaba algo frustrado no quise saber el porque, tomando mis cosas salí del lugar, necesitaba aire pronto, mi pantalón lo sentía algo ajustado, mi respiración completamente descontrolada.**

**Estaba disfrutando el besarme con el bastardo de la sonrisa perfecta, no sabia en que pensar, lo primero que debo hacer es calmarme, maldita sea, el idota de Koizumi besa demasiado bien. Cuando ya estaba mas tranquilo y me dirigía a mi casa sentí unos pasos que me seguían, voltee y era Itsuki que me miraba igual que siempre, aunque su sonrisa tenia un toque mas malicioso.**

**-¿Que quieres?- le pregunte bastante incomodo, era justo la persona que menos quería ver  
- Nada solo me preocupe, ya que saliste corriendo, te veías algo agitado, ¿estas bien?- el muy idiota me pregunta sin quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro, puede ser amable pero se nota que tiene otra intención  
- si, estoy bien- como si no haya notado el porque de mi agitación, imbecil  
-¿estas seguro? Porque yo te podría ayudar –eso fue una clara propuesta- dime Kyon-kun ¿te desagrado el beso? Que saliste tan de pronto –lo mire con fastidio- o quizás –se acerco a mi- no te fue para nada desagradable- y luego de eso mordió levemente mi labio inferior y yo gemí despacio- creo que fue lo segundo –me tomo de lo hombros e intento besarme nuevamente pero se lo impedí  
-¿pero que demonios te pasa? –le dije molesto  
-pues besarte- me contesto con simpleza- ¿o me vas a negar que te ha gustado?- me dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a mi  
- Itsuki no te acerques a mi- le hable mientras tanto retrocedía  
-no tienes porque huir de mi- y sonrío como siempre lo hace, y hay me di cuenta que había quedado acorralado en una pared e Itsuki colocaba ambos a mis costados y acerco su hacia el mío- a decir verdad hace tiempo que curiosidad por saber que sentía besarte- me volvió a besar pero de una manera mas profunda y apasionada yo nuevamente me deje llevar, siendo realista no me molestaba el absoluto el besar al idiota de la sonrisa perfecta, luego de unos segundos sentí su lengua lamer mis labios me estremecí por ese contacto y di un pequeño quejido abriendo mis labios, introdujo su lengua en mi boca, finalmente me rendí, quizás ya se haya vuelto una costumbre, y pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, acaricie el cabello de su nuca, es bastante sedoso, finalmente por falta de aire nos separamos un poco aunque Koizumi no perdió el tiempo y dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello, sentí sus dientes sobre mi piel, a decir verdad me sentía bastante acalorado, Itsuki no dejaba de besar, lamer y morder cada vez que podía mi cuello, mi respiración se hacia cada vez mas acelerada, y comenzaba a perder el control, baje mis manos desde su cabello y empecé a recorrer su espalda, abrí un poco los ojos y me di cuenta que venia una pareja que nos miraba raro y no es para menos, Itsuki completamente pegado a mi metido en mi cuello, yo gimiendo levemente con las mejillas al rojo vivo, así que lo aparte un poco, lo mire a los ojos un poco molesto.**

**-estamos en medio de la calle – comencé a caminar  
- corrección estamos aun costado de la calle, por cierto Kyon-kun –lo mire algo sonrojado aun- ¿tu casa queda muy lejos?- y nuevamente su sonrisa se hizo presente- supongo que en tu habitación no me apartaras ¿verdad?- me dijo susurrando en mi oído mientras que yo sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.**

**En eso pensé que aunque no le dijese nada Koizumi de todas maneras me seguiría, lo mire un instante.**

**-no queda tan lejos, y creo que mi familia saldrá a visitar a unos parientes- cosa que no era mentira, mi familia iba a aprovechar de visitar a unos parientes viajando hoy y por lo que me dijeron saldrían mas o menos a las 6 de la tarde, así que ya no deberían estar en casa-  
-¿una propuesta indecente?-su sonrisa con un toque malicioso volvió a aparecer. No se como puede decir eso, si es él quien a estado hablando con doble sentido todo este tiempo, simplemente le dije caminara, hasta que finalmente llegamos a mi casa abrí la puerta prendí la luces, pues se nos había hecho realmente tarde y como había pensado mi familia ya no estaba, le dije a Koizumi que se pusiera cómodo y que si deseaba algo, cosa que jamás debí preguntar porque me dio un beso corto se acerco a mi oído y susurro lentamente "en este momento a ti" luego de eso mordió mi lóbulo, y se acerco nuevamente a mi labios comenzando nuevamente un apasionado beso, me abrazaba por la cintura, se apego mas a mi cuerpo, Koizumi comenzó a avanzar y por consecuencia yo también hasta que finalmente caímos sobre el sofá, Itsuki encima de mi, no muy distinta a la posición en la que estábamos en el salón de clases, Itsuki me miro a lo ojos buscando algo de aprobación, no se porque se preocupa de algo así ahora, siendo que fui yo quien acepto en traerlo a casa pero todas maneras sujete su corbata y lo acerque a mi para besarlo, supongo que con eso entendió y no me equivocaba luego de eso sentí como intentaba desabrochar lo botones de mi camisa con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda recorría mi abdomen debajo de esta, su boca estaba junto a la mía, el castaño parecía ser adicto a mis labios aunque no quiero pensar en nada muy sentimental, luego meditare las consecuencias.**

**Cuando Itsuki me quito mi corbata, la observo por un instante luego clavo sus ojos en mí y con malicia tomo mis manos y las ato sobre mi cabeza con el trozo de tela, le intente reclamar pero me dio un beso rápido en lo labios y se intentaba quitar la corbata que traía puesta**

**-es para que no quieras escapar ni me intentes apartar- me dijo con su sonrisa habitual, como si fuese cosa de todos los días, atar a tu compañero mientras lo besas y acaricias, no se que tendrá en la cabeza este idiota de sonrisa eterna, luego fijo su vista en su corbata, que anteriormente había retirado, hasta que finalmente la dejo a un lado- bueno para otra vez será- mejor no saber que paso por su mente Itsuki puede ser muy retorcido a veces -**

**El castaño nuevamente se acerco a mi cuello y un escalofrío sentí recorrer mi espalda, con su manos tiro de mi camisa y los botones que faltan por soltar salieron volando, intente reclamar, pero fue completamente inútil sus labios aprisionaban los míos, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde comenzó a lamer mis pezones, yo evitaba gemir a toda costa, mordiendo mi labio inferior, no quería perder la dignidad y orgullo, bueno no tan pronto, Itsuki continuo bajando por mi cuerpo llegando a mi abdomen el cual mordía y besaba, sus manos en cambio se preocupaban de quitarme el pantalón, cuando al fin logro abrí el botón los comenzó a bajar lentamente y aprovechaba de besar mi muslos, rozando mi ya presente erección, cuando al fin me encontraba sin la molesta prenda Itsuki nuevamente se acerco a mi rostro.**

**-Kyon-kun, pasa tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y tus brazos por mis hombros- le hice caso y él haciendo un poco de fuerza me cargo hasta mi habitación, me sentía como un niño pequeño siendo cargado por su madre, por esa razón me apenaba bastante esa posición, pero finalmente me recostó en la cama. Esta vez Koizumi tomo entre sus manos mi erección y la comenzó a masajear lentamente ya me era imposible callar mis gemidos.  
-maldición, Koizumi deja mi cuello en paz-me miro sin entender- mañana… tendré marcas… ah!.. Muy notorias-logre decir en vista de que los movimientos de su mano se hicieron mas rápidos impidiéndome el poder concentrarme en algo, ya había perdido por completo el control de la situación, el castaño ahora no solo dejaba marcas en mi cuello sino que también en mi abdomen, cuando abrí los ojos, los mantenía cerrados debido al placer, me fije que llevaba gran parte de su ropa puesta, así que le reclame que me soltara las manos y que no iba a huir, cuando lo hizo, yo con desesperación le empecé a quitar la ropa, realmente estorbaba, cuando finalmente le logre quitar todo me di cuenta que Itsuki también poseía buen cuerpo, reitero que podría ser perfectamente modelo de alguna revista, pero no estaba aquí para evaluar el físico del castaño, cuando estaba a punto de acabar, aun cuando le estaba sacando la ropa Itsuki no dejo de mover sus manos sobre mi miembro, lo tome y lo bese, no quería dar un gran gemido al momento de llegar al orgasmo, mas bien no quería parecer actor de pornografía.**

**-supongo que solo falta el final- dijo Koizumi mientras yo intentaba regular mi respiración, introdujo lentamente tres dedos en mi boca, entendiendo esa señal, los lamí, debió ser algo sensual según los ojos de Itsuki ya que me miraba con mas deseo que antes.**

**Cuando acabe con mi labor, Itsuki introdujo unos de sus dedos por mi entrada, cosa que dolía enormemente, el que halla dicho que esto era placentero estaba demente, el castaño intentaba relajarme hablándome o besándome en el rostro, cuando dejo de doler introdujo el segundo, lo movía en círculos dentro de mí, ya comenzaba a encontrarle el gustillo, sentí un tercer dedo, no podía detener los gemidos que salían de mi boca, Itsuki nuevamente me beso mientras que retiraba su mano, se ubico entre mis piernas y me empezó a penetrar lentamente, puedo asegurar de que es una de las sensaciones mas dolorosas que sentido en mi vida el castaño hacia lo que podía para no lastimarme cosa bastante imposible, cuando ya había entrado por completo en mi, me miro como esperando que le diese alguna señal para que se pudiera mover, yo mientras tanto intentaba controlar mis acelerada respiración y que las lagrimas no saliesen, finalmente pasado unos minutos, no sentía el mismo dolor que en un principio y le di a entender al idiota de sonrisa perfecta que se podía mover, lo cual realizo sin decir nada, al parecer el que halla esperado había sido una tortura para él, primero se movía lentamente luego fue aumentando la intensidad de acuerdo a mis gemidos, ****pr****ácticamente parecía actor de porno gritando por mas, lo bueno es que nadie se enteraría a menos que Itsuki lo fuese contando por todos lo lados, cosa que dudo que haga, el castaño luego de unos segundo había encontrado un lugar que realmente me hacia gritar de placer, mis gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación y de vez en cuando los de Koizumi, hasta que sentí mas placer que antes, arquee mi espalda, gimiendo el nombre del castaño y me vine entre ambos, al parecer Itsuki sintió aun mas placer ya que mi paredes se contrajeron y también acabo dentro de mi, yo intentaba poder respirar con normalidad y el castaño hacia lo propio apoyando su frente en mi pecho, luego de un instante me miro sonriente y me beso, luego de eso ambos caímos dormidos en mi cama.**

**Cuando llegue el lunes al colegio había un gran escándalo, mas específicamente un montón de chicas gritando como locas histéricas, eso indicaba solo una cosa, Haruhi estaba metida en esto, pero me di cuenta de otro detalle, lo chillidos fueron aun mayores cuando notaron mi presencia y llegando por la entrada principal a unos metros de mi, Itsuki, con su habitual sonrisa y del otro lado se acercaba Haruhi muy orgullosa.**

**-Los carteles de la sesión de ayer son todo un éxito, ahora estoy completamente convencida de que debemos hacer la película- y su sonrisa fue a un mayor , simplemente me resigne, no había caso el discutir con ella de todas maneras lograría su objetivo  
-yare yare…- dije con mi mano derecha en mi frente y en la izquierda podía sentir la mano de Itsuki el cual se acerco a mi y la tomo disimuladamente, por si no se enteraron, oficialmente somos pareja aunque eso nadie lo sabe y sobre todo Haruhi la cual no se debe enterar jamás, si no las cosas se podrían poner aun peores pues no nos dejaría en paz nunca mas, solo por el "bien de la brigada".**

**Fin  
**

Personalmente no me gusto mucho (nunca kedo conforme con lo ke hago)  
asi ke si kieren lanzar bombas, fruta podrida etc etc... se acepta n.n  
sin mucho ke decir eso nomas o.O.... (se nota que no soy dada a las palabras XD)


End file.
